A New Job Opportunity
by BJ071992
Summary: Looking for a job, Natalie Coulstock from Australia decides to apply for a job at the Crazy Taxi Cab Company when Gena takes a three month holiday. Will Natalie end up making a name for herself and get a permanent job or will driving taxis be too much for this Aussie chick to handle?
1. Leaving Sydney

**Sydney, Australia  
1999**

Natalie Coulstock was a beautiful 22 year-old from Sydney. She was desperately looking for a job, but wasn't having any luck. When she wasn't job-hunting, Natalie was either socialising with friends, partying or playing the Nintendo 64. But that all changed one day when Natalie saw a job offer on ChatBook, a social media site. Natalie read the message, which said:

_"Hey peeps! I'm going on a three month holiday to Europe. I need someone to become a driver at the Crazy Taxi Cab Company, where I work. I will even give you the keys to my apartment if I am able to find the right candidate for this job. Please inbox me ASAP._

_Thanks  
__Gena"_

This caught Natalie's eye, but the only problem was that the Crazy Taxi Cab Company was located in San Francisco, California. That would mean Natalie would have to fly over there if she got the job. Being a risk taker, Natalie decided to apply for the job,

"I hope to get this job." she said.

An hour later, Gena messaged Natalie. Natalie, hoping that it was good news, opened the message.

_"Hey Natalie.  
Are you able to make some crazy money while I'm in Europe? In other words, you've got the job!"_

Natalie couldn't believe her luck. She got the job.

_"Thank you so much, Gena. I will be catching the first flight straight to San Francisco. When do you want me over there by?"_

Natalie sent the message to Gena. She got an instant reply.

_"By tomorrow afternoon, your time."_

As you haven't already guessed, there is a huge time difference between Sydney and San Francisco. This didn't stop Natalie from booking the first flight to San Francisco. But first, she would have to tell her family and friends about this exciting new job.

"Crazy Taxi, here I come!" Natalie shouted at the top of her lungs. This job was only for three months, but Natalie was just glad to _finally_ have a job.

* * *

That night, Natalie decided to tell her family about her new job. She had spent most of the afternoon calling her friends and telling them the good news. They had all supported her. Now, she just hoped her family would do the same.

"Mum, Dad? I've got some important news to tell you." Natalie said to them when dinner was over.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Mrs Coulstock asked.

"I've got a job."

"Doing what? Scrubbing bathroom floors?" her brother, Jordan asked sarcastically.

"No, doofus! I've got a job at the Crazy Taxi Cab Company. In fact, I leave tomorrow."

Mr Coulstock looked shocked, "Where is this new job?" he managed to ask.

"In San Francisco." Natalie replied.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. However, after a few minutes, Mrs Coulstock said, "We'll miss you."

"Mum, I'm only going for three months." Natalie said, reassuring her mother.

"How are you getting there, Natalie?" Mr Coulstock asked.

"By plane."

"I hope it all works out for you. I wish you the best." Mr Coulstock said, smiling.

"Thanks everyone." Natalie said to them.

Natalie was really excited. Tomorrow, she would be flying to San Francisco and meeting Gena, but she would always miss her family and friends in Sydney.


	2. Arriving in San Francisco

**Sydney Airport**

The following morning, Natalie got her luggage out of the carousel before turning to her family. Her plane ride to San Francisco was due to depart in 5 minutes.

"I guess this is goodbye." Natalie said to her parents and younger brother.

"I have to admit, I'll miss ya sis." Jordan said.

"Thanks mate." Natalie smiled before hugging him.

"We'll miss you, darling." Mrs Coulstock said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you princess." Mr Coulstock said before hugging Natalie.

"And I'll miss you all." Natalie said to them before letting out a huge sigh. "So, I guess this is it?"

"Yeah." Jordan nodded sadly.

"I'll see you in three months." Natalie said, waving at her family.

Natalie's family waved her goodbye as she headed towards the departure gate. This, for Natalie, was a whole new start.

* * *

**San Francisco International Airport**

Some 15 hours later, Natalie arrived in San Francisco. The jet lag was already kicking in, but Natalie managed to drag herself to the bus and get on it. Once Natalie arrived at the bus terminal, she immediately sat down on a bench.

"Man, that's exhausting." Natalie groaned.

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise was heard. A taxi pulled over so fast that it almost hit Natalie. She was not happy about it and decided to confront the driver of the taxi.

"Hey, watch where you're going mate!" Natalie shouted.

The driver looked at Natalie, "You must be Natalie, right?" she asked.

"Gena?" Natalie was a little embarrassed that she shouted at the woman she would be replacing for three months.

"That's right, baby. For this job, you have to play it cool." Gena said.

Natalie got in Gena's taxi, which soon hit high speed as "All I Want" by The Offspring was playing on the radio.

"Do you always drive this fast?" Natalie asked Gena.

"Just doing my job." Gena replied coolly.

Natalie looked uncomfortable for the rest of the trip. Finally, Gena pulled up to the Crazy Taxi Cab Company building.

"Wow!" was all Natalie could say.

"I'll show you my apartment later, but first I want you to meet the gang." Gena said.

Gena lead Natalie inside. Three guys were working on their taxis.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Natalie. She will be replacing me while I'm in Europe." Gena told him.

"Hi boys." Natalie replied.

"Hey Natalie, I'm Axel." a guy with spikey green hair said, winking at her.

"Yo, I'm B.D Joe." a guy wearing sunglass and red floppy hat said.

"And, I'm Gus the owner of the Crazy Taxi Cab Company. Welcome aboard." a guy wearing his Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned said to Natalie, extending his hand.

Natalie shook Gus's hand and said, "Thanks mate. But do call me Nat."

"What country are you from, Nat?" Axel asked.

"I'm from the land down under." Natalie said, laughing.

"Oh, you're from Australia." Axel said, winking at Natalie.

"Yo, Gena! I think you've found a great replacement." B.D Joe said to Gena.

"So, what are the rules Gena?" Natalie asked her.

"The only rule is that you have to drive at insane speed to make the customers happy." Gena replied.

"I'll do my best." Natalie said, giving a determined smile at her new co-workers.

* * *

When they arrived back at Gena's apartment, Natalie asked her new friend more questions about how Crazy Taxi works.

"So, what do I do if I crash into any traffic?"

"Just keep on driving and play it cool." Gena said to her.

"Won't the police arrest me for it?"

"Baby, the police legalised the Crazy Taxi Cab Company since we started. We can do whatever we want." Gena said, reassuring Natalie.

"I can't believe I start tomorrow." Natalie said, looking excited.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, Nat." Gena said to her.

Natalie smiled at Gena, "Thanks."

Gena smiled back, "Anytime, baby."

Natalie was really looking forward to tomorrow. Her first day as a driver for the Crazy Taxi Cab Company.


End file.
